Bumbleby Shorts
by SenpaiKorraSato
Summary: Not Blake and Yang shorts as in clothing, but like short stories and drabbles and one shots and all. I'll be updating as I finish them and will be accepting prompts, but I will not commit to having a regular update schedule. Anyway, let there be Bees!


To be honest...

I love everything about you—no matter what it is.

It could be something cheesy like your pretty, amber eyes or the small smiles you give me in bed when I wake up next to you.

Or it could be something silly, like how you always gouge me with your elbow under the covers while dreaming of something crazy. Or the fact that we once tried to go in for a kiss at the same time, only to knock foreheads with each other. You don't have a soft head either, so that really did hurt.

Remember when Ruby first found out we were dating? She wouldn't stop telling you everything about me, even though you already knew me. And you patiently giggled and went along with it all, like the beautiful, kind person you are.

Remember when you came to me that night at the ball? You gave me your first dance—I knew you'd come. And we held each other, not knowing that both of us had that growing flame inside of one another. How young and oblivious we were—well maybe we just lied to ourselves because we were scared. But then again, we had nothing to be afraid of.

Oh, do you recall when you first met my dad? I'm sorry, but you're so cute when you're trying to act all confident; it's funny.

You're funny. Like the time you hid in the closet for an hour because Zwei wouldn't leave you alone. I'm still not sorry for leaving you two alone in that little apartment together. He loves you, you know.

But I still love you the most out of everyone in all of Remna— scratch that—in all of the universe! I don't care what your parents say, I'll always love you more than both of them combined. And your dad can fight me about that, but he still won't win!

I'm not kitten, either. I will fight him.

I'm going to love the glare you give me when you read that pun, by the way. I know you secretly love them but won't ever admit it, so don't worry, you don't have to ever confess it.

I love your purrs when we snuggle on the couch or in bed. I love the little tufts of fur on your cute, little cat ears. I know I'm going to be punished later for saying that but **at least I'm honest.**

Another thing I love: watching you sit in the back yard on a sunny day, reading one of your porn with a plot novels.

I'm going to get beat up for that, too, aren't I? But come on, we both know half the books you read have intense smut in them. I mean explain to me why eighty percent of the time you come back inside, you're on top of me nipping at my neck.

Yeah, I thought so.

Which reminds me, one of my favorite memories with you in bed is when you couldn't figure out how to correctly put on the strap-on harness. Both of us got to the point of almost mangling the thing before giving up and finishing the first round without it. I'm glad we know how to use it now. **Very glad.**

Oh, how I love you, babe. I really do love you. Like really, _really_ , **really** love you. So much. It's indescribable.

To be honest, I can't picture anyone else more perfect to show up behind that ursa than you; no one else more purrfect could've shown up before you on that first day when you became my partner at Beacon.

And through all that we've been through, I still love you. I don't care if I lost an arm to save you. I don't care if you left me. I don't care that you couldn't face me when you saw me again for the first time in Haven. Those are all memories—not the best of memories, but they're still ours none-the-less. I'll just get to the point already.

We wouldn't be here if it weren't for all of the memories we shared—I wouldn't be here today with a bright smile on my face as I write this to you—if it weren't for our pasts. I couldn't ask for anything more because I'm just so grateful to have you in my life—you as my significant other.

Never mind, I take that back. I could actually ask for one thing.

But anyway, I love you, and to be honest, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and to my life.

* * *

I'm watching those golden eyes trace my lines of handwriting. They're wide, attention pasted onto the paper she holds in her right hand. And then I see a glare. I can't help but giggle at her slitted eyes, trying to burn their way through me, but it doesn't cut past me. She's found the first pun.

I find myself lost, drinking in her image. She's absolutely beautiful. There's nothing more to it, other then I never want to forget every detail of her. I can't help but fall into a daze while she picks through my written words. Her eyes skim the lines while mine sit on her.

She finishes quickly, within only a couple of minutes. She's always been a good reader, so I'd figure she'd make it through my note in no time.

With a small grin that's slowly growing, she murmurs a soft "I love you, too," before leaning in and taking my lips into hers. This is something I'll never get tired of; feeling her soft, gentle kisses, full of pure passionate love. I know she loves me and she doesn't have to prove it, yet she still always tries to.

I adore that about her.

She slowly pulls away and asks, "So, what's the one thing you could ask for? You've got me curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," I simply state.

"Yang..." she grumbles.

"Blake?" I retort.

"You won't tell me?"

I take a step away. "No, I can't tell you." Looking down, I fiddle with my hands. I glance up to see her face turning blue with the slightest pinch of sadness. She's trying to be understanding of my privacy, but I know it silently kills her if she doesn't ever get to know. At least she'll get to know about it this time. It's not going to be a secret to her anymore.

She tries to smile it off, but I know she's uneasy. Before anything else can escape her thoughts, I state, "But I _can_ ask you."

She's confused, with her eyes widening, brows lifted, and her kitty ears pricked upwards. "Ask me what?" She questions with the softest of tones.

This is it. This is the time. This is what I'd planned for.

I kneel in front of her while fiddling with my pocket. I pick out the delicate jewel fixed onto a silver loop that's been sitting in my jeans' pocket for the past couple of hours. It's pinched between my artificial hand's forefinger and thumb, and I draw it upwards to hold it up to her.

"Blake Belladonna, will you be my forever? Will you share memories with me for the rest of our lives?" I pause, glancing up into her ravishing eyes. The tears glimmer up around the gold of her irises. Her hands are held up, covering her mouth. "Will you marry me, Blake Belladonna?"

She's all choked up, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. I see a single tear break and run down her cheek. She gently pulls her hands from her face, and I can see that smile expanding.

I can't help but smile back.


End file.
